DL OC Drabbles
by DLdrabbles
Summary: Just some drabbles I wrote for my OCs and the guy they love.
1. Chapter 1

"What was this place called again, babe? A 'drive-in' movie?" Ayato asked, genuine curiosity laced within his tone. It was Halloween night and his first time around other humans except for myself, which already was kind of nerve wracking. He was so damn cute when he wanted to know something, often tugging at my sleeve and getting excited when he saw something anew.

Ayato Sakamaki was a vampire from a family that hadn't shown him any sort of love before, and he barely visited the human realm due to the lies he was fed as he grew by that very same family. I guess he was also afraid to be shunned, but what he didn't know that was we humans adored vampires and other mythical creatures. Especially me.

"Yes. I wanted to show you something new, something you told me you've been wanting to experiment for a while." The movie was "Halloween 3", one of my favorites of all time. I didn't know if Ayato liked horror movies as well, as it's not right for me to assume that just because he's a vampire he automatically likes creepy things. Surprisingly, I was the more goth and creepy looking/acting one in this entire relationship.

I think when the movie started, something clicked in his head.

"Oh! So is that why other people are here too? To watch the movie?"

"Yup," I took his hand in mine just then, intertwining our fingers and looked over at him with a slight smile. He held onto my hand with a slightly tight grip, staring back at me with those crescent emerald hues.

There wasn't any aspect of him I didn't like, and I always like to feel that it's the same for myself with him. The movie started a few minutes later, taking his eyes off of mine and onto the radio because the sound came in through it, his face was more surprised than it was when I drove into this place.

"WhaT THE HELL- WAIT!" He was so concerned that he aggressively rolled down the window, stuck his head out of it, and pulled it back in when he didn't hear anything from outside. Ayato did this a few times before asking me what happened, well, and he was so shocked that I laughed. I couldn't even help myself because he was absolutely the cutest thing, he fueled me with joy. "Just sit in the car and watch. Listen to the radio and relax a little, alright? I know this is your first time but you need to chill out, everything's okay. You're such a dork. I love you so much."

I leaned over from the driver's seat, planting a kiss on his cheek which in turn earned me a faint blush. How cute. He felt embarrassed, that much I could see, but he sat quietly and watched the movie until yet another question popped up in his head.

"Hey, Raina, I was wondering…What's so interesting about me? I don't understand how you can be so drawn to me, it's always shocking to think someone as yourself could possibly love someone like me. I'm a vampire and you're just a goth girl, which I guess can work well if you're into creepy kind of stuff.. right?"

Insecurity built up inside him so quickly almost all the time we were together, it made me almost feel the same, but I know my worth to him even if he has weird ways of showing it. "Give me your hand." He did as I told him to, but hesitantly.

Ayato was worried he was in for it now, possibly thinking I'm going to yell at him for asking such an idiotic question. But, to say the least, I wasn't angry at him for feeling the way he did. No malice of any sort formed inside my chest this time because I knew he needed reassurance, and that was exactly what I was going to give him.

I squeezed his hand gently and looked into those sad, emerald hued orbs.

"Ayato, don't ask such silly things like that. Why am I drawn to you? I could ask the same thing, and get more than one answer because that's just how we are. There are so many lovely aspects of the both of us that we can't name so abruptly, because I am just as serene and breathtaking to you as you are to me. I adore you, I love you, and I cherish you. We are a perfect fit in my eyes; you seem to completely me no matter what. You are correct, I am just a goth kid who enjoys the company of creepy persons or things since they spark my interest, but also because I feel as if I fit in more. You know? You are my soulmate! We have been together for so long now, and I can finally say I don't want anyone else in my life except you. Can't you feel that bond, too? I know I'm just a human that will perish soon. But I like to think I'd be by your side until I grow old and die, you know?" He began tearing up then, and for the most part, I was surprised. My face turned from calm to worried in just a matter of seconds, grabbing his arm and pulling him close to me. "Did I say something wro-" Before I could even finish, he bursted into tears.

"No! I just love you so much, I don't deserve you! You're such a perfect person, I am just still so shocked that you love me?! It's weird! And shut up about the dying thing! You know I won't let that happen to you! Ever!" We weren't even acknowledging the movie now, so I shut the radio off and held him close to me. I've never seen Ayato show such negative emotion before during the time we have been together, and now that it was my fault, I felt awful. "Baby, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it. I love you."

"You really shouldn't have! You know I hate that kind of shit, Raina!" He cried for a couple more minutes before getting up and kissing my face, tear soaked cheeks brushing against mine as he just full on climbed into my seat with me, hanging onto me like a baby bat with its mother. We sat like this until he went back into his seat and held my hand with a tight grip, eyes gazed back to the movie. I didn't know what to feel except guilt, but he started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Ayato's thumb rubbed against the back of my hand. He turned his gaze back to me, smiling and I had to say I was kind of scared. I just made this man cry, but now he's laughing? "You really know how to make someone like me feel things, you know? I think it's funny!" 

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I cried, I am! I just… I don't like to have a mindset that's so morbid, you know? I'm going to keep you alive until the day I die, too." His eyes flashed, he leaned in and licked the nape of my neck.

"A-Ayato- what are you doing?" 

My entire body tensed as I felt his tongue glide up my skin, my eyes widening in fear and his smirk grinning into my neck. "I love you," he whispered before I let out a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Those emerald green hues holding onto my own, letting me know he's going to attack. Something I didn't want to believe, because I knew he wasn't a man who sticks his fangs into someone for no reason.

"Ayato," my voice came out in more of a concerned whisper rather than a stern toned one. I was wary of what he'd do once he had taken over me, and I had every right to be. But those beautiful greens; they flashed with a lusting terror I hated to see. Always and forever.

A sharp pain stung the side of my neck, and all I could feel was his hot mouth on my now frigid skin. The world began fading from my eyes, darkness consuming my body into itself as he sucked the life out of me. Ayato's body strength was far greater than my own since he was a vampire and I only a human, but I at least tried to pry myself free before I began giving into his touch.

"A-AYATO," I managed to yell out once more before everything went black. The world felt suffocating as it filled itself with only the sound of him sucking the life out of my body, and "Halloween 3" that was now just background noise. I wasn't afraid of him. I could never be afraid of such a creature so lovely and misunderstood, but I couldn't breathe anymore.

Th sad songs of doves illuminated in the thin, breathless air with their mourning of yet another to be taken by the man I love most. The air filled with toxins and the stench of blood filling up inside my nostrils, spilling out of my mouth and all over the car. I whimper out his name, but he cannot hear me.

I must've blacked out for the longest time, because when I woke, I was alone in the car. The movie was over, everyone had gone home, but the air hung with an eerie kind of fog that didn't settle well with my stomach, or more so my head.

"Ayato?" I called out as I looked around the car, worry already beginning to flow through my veins. God, my neck was burning as if it was set ablaze by Kanato or something. My hand found its way to my neck and felt where he has left his mark, but there was no blood whatsoever. Strange. He bit as hard as he could, but I guess he didn't puncture my skin in the process. The taste of copper stung my mouth as well as the scent in my nose, and it took me aback for five minutes or so before I just ignored it. I had to find my vampire boyfriend and stop him from hurting others, too. The thing was how the hell am I, a human girl, going to stop a vampire from doing bad things? This was going to be harder than even my mind would ever be able to process.

I couldn't keep lingering like this in the middle of a drive in, but I had to move now to find out what havoc my blood lusting boyfriend was causing, especially now since it was night time. 

Leaving the drive-in, I decided it was best to drive down near the cemetery first. Our favorite place to be when we wanted to shut the rest of the world out and just focus on each other, our love, but also death related things. Plus, this was the very spot Ayato took us on our first date with a picnic basket and blanket. It was cute. It was my favorite time that I had spent with him.

The night sky was a deep shade of sapphire, stars shining brightly as ever, and a few sounds from nocturnal creatures bidding away into the night as crunches and crackles from the ground under rubber tires ripple up into the deceased's home.

I parked right beside an old tree we sit in mostly all the time we come here, because if anyone knew we were here at night, bad stuff would happen.

The night was quiet, eerie, and overall made a shiver run up my spine. I was afraid for the sake of Ayato's wellbeing and mind. Him running off like this meant the worst thing possible for both him and humanity, where a higher authority gets involved and I can't do a thing to save him. Paranoia crept upon me so suddenly just then that I got spine-tingling chills, a feeling of someone watching me in a way I've never felt before. Graveyards are, and have always been, my most comforting places to be when my emotions were negative or I was in a time of need. Never have I felt so afraid or uneasy in this type of setting before, but I guess things can change when your murderous boyfriend is on the loose, aha. 

Hours have passed by so quickly by the time I made it to the end of the graveyard. Surprisingly, the far side away from the city was far creepier than I ever thought it could be, in which there seemed to be no sign of life even more so than the last bit of this place.

"He isn't here.." I felt defeated already. It hadn't even been that long, nor was this the last place I was going to be checking, but an over looming feeling of disappointment took over my body. He could be ANYWHERE but here, yet I could never know exactly where.

This was it. I decided to turn back and start walking to my car, when all of a sudden I was stopped in my tracks. 

"Huh, you made it." I froze right in my footsteps as soon as his voice swam right through my ears. Could it be? My entire body slightly shook with fear resonating inside of it, heart beating as fast as a cheetah runs, and the words I've tried to form wouldn't come out.

"What do you look so surprised for? Is it because I "bit" you earlier? Raina, you're so funny. I wouldn't do that shit to you! I had to leave because I remembered I have a gift for you. Don't you trust me?" 

A part of me could sense lies laced within his tone. Pure poison ringed around in his eyes, as this wasn't the Ayato I knew and loved so much. Something was off. Something terrifying I couldn't quite put my finger on. 

But another part of me wanted to believe him, embrace him in my arms and cry. I was so worried that something had happened to or from him, that all I could do was shake.

"No. You sound different. Malicious. Are you alright? Your aura seems off, my love," I told him with a quiver in my voice, taking a few steps back in caution. My hand subconsciously reached into my pocket where a silver lined dagger lay, but I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to kill the love of my life. 

"You're just like the rest," He was suddenly behind me like the flash. I had no time to catch my breath or gasp in shock, as his hands were on my arms with a tight grip that could break my bones. His mouth was near my neck once again, hot breath being blown onto my goose-bumped lined skin. "Always assuming the worst of me. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore since you're going to now be mine forever."

"Please, don't do this to me! Ayato, stop!" Tears began to form at the corner of my eyes, god I was so pathetic, but the fear was eating at my mind because of how he was putting it into me. His tongue ran itself over my skin in such a seductive way, he was truly trying to get such a scare out of me. And? It was working. My knees felt weak, the air felt tight, and all I could do was allow him in my world and crumble it to pieces with his evils that corrupted his mind. How could this have happened? He was doing fine. He was **s** omeone brand new who I came to love. But now? He's someone who I never wanted to see again. All I could do was stand there as still as a board.

But just then I was spun around, facing his dark facade that was covered by a devious smile that has evil intentions lined within it. His eyes glowing in the midnight moonlight, so crescent and beautiful, they were absolutely hypnotizing. He leaned close to my ear, I closed my eyes, and then I heard:

"You fall for anything," that continued with a laugh as he pulled away from me.

"Excuse me? I- Ayato, are you fucking kidding me?!" To say the least, I was pissed off. "I thought you were serious! Ugh! I should've known better than to believe something as serious as this could've happened. Especially to YOU. I was so fucking scared!" 

His smile soon turned into a half frown. "Hey. I was just joking. I didn't mean to actually make you so afraid that you were going to try and kill me!"

He was joking, right? 

"Didn't mean it?! Ayato! You fucking BIT ME, LEFT, and then DISAPPEARED INTO THE NIGHT. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU TO HUNTERS, OR EVEN WORSE! YOUR FATHER!" I was fuming now, yelling in the graveyard at the top of my lungs. A fire has sparked inside of me, one that didn't tone down one bit, because if I lost my vampire then what was the purpose of life?


End file.
